Rise of the Dragon Knights
by Lord Shadow 117
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so read and reveiw. redoing with help


_**Rise Of the Dragon Knights**_

Rated M for violence, and language

The story takes place in an area untouched by time where ninjas like Naruto Uzumaki are still around doing good for others. Will there are those that want Naruto just for what he carries the bijuu the Kyuubi no kitsune (the nine tailed fox). While others like Shadow are around to protect him from the others.

Shadow left the Village Hidden in the Leaves to go train and become stronger than ever by mastering the demonic and hollow powers that lay within him that his village never told him he had. Now news of the Akatsuki a group of S class missing ninja have all except two bijuu the one tailed raccoon and the nine tailed fox.

Shadow also while away managed to make new friends with Dante, Nero, Lady, and Trish. Dante renowned Devil Hunter and Son of Sparda. Nero who has inherited Sparda's power, restored Dante's brother's sword Yamato, and became friends with Dante over the years. Mary is another Devil Hunter meet up with Dante who always calls her Lady enough to where everyone calls her Lady. Together Lady and Dante took down her father and Dante's brother Virgil who were trying to open a gate to hell. Trish who was a servant to the demon emperor Mundus was created to look like Dante's dead mother. Dante helped her take down Mundus just as his father did 2,000 years ago.

Shadow was on his way back to a village that he had left 5 long years ago. He left because they never told him about his demonic or hollow powers. During those years he was gone he got control over these powers. He also found out that the Akatsuki had seven out of the nine tailed beast. The tailed beast was sealed in his friend Naruto Uzumaki.

Now Shadow had to go back to help him when he was ready to take down the Akatsuki. He also had to make a stop there for his sword the Dragon's Bane. It was there to be customized by there blacksmith. If he tried with any other blacksmith and Konoha asked them where he was they would more then likely tell them. That's why he chose the one right under their noses.

Shadow wore a black skin tight vest, black pants, gloves where the fingers went half way, black trench coat, and black combat boots the same outfit as when he left. Over this he wore a cloak and kasa (a straw hat) this way no one would recognize him right away. His hair color although he was 18 years old was white this happened when he finished his training with his demonic and hollow powers. Now he was walking into the clearing to the main gates of the village.

One of the guards walked up to him. "Sir, my I ask what do you want here?" the guard asked Shadow. "I came to get my sword from the blacksmith," was Shadows reply. Then the guard allowed him in and he went straight to the blacksmith. "Is my sword ready?" Shadow asked. "Yes here you go," said the elderly man.

"Thank you, here this might come in handy for you," Shadow said and tossed the man a bag containing 500 ryo. "Sir, I can't take this," said the man. "No, I insets you were kind enough to do this for me and kept my where a bouts quiet for that I give you that gift," Shadow said and left the shop. Then Shadow was heading to the training grounds namely the one he thought no one would be using for a long, long time. That training ground would be none other than training ground 7.

But when he got there to his surprise was: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and their new member Sai were there training. _"Shit I didn't see this coming,"_ Shadow thought. Then he turned around and started to walk away when a kunai was thrown at him. He out of reflex drew his sword and blocked the kunai. "I see your skills are as sharp as ever," said a monotone voice.

"Itachi Uchiha why am I not surprised," Shadow said before he was kicked into the clearing he would have much rather avoided. "What the hell?" Naruto said and turned to see Shadow slide in from the forest along with Itachi and Kisame walking in. "If Pein sent you two assholes to come and try to recruit me to your little club you can tell him to go fuck Konan," Shadow said as he stood. "That was the wrong answer kid," Kisame said and drew Samehada.

"Well that's your perspective on this. What about you Itachi are you going to join in?" Shadow asked unable to keep the ear to ear smile to form on his face. "No," was his short reply. Then he took his sword and pointed it at Kisame. "Well I don't want to take a fucking eternity so…BAN-KAI ROAR DRAGON'S BANE!" Shadow yelled and within seconds the rest of the Konoha 11 and their jonin seneis along with the Hokage and her other apprentice were in the clearing.

"Theirs only one guy that I know of that carries that sword with him," Tsunade said. "But why would Shadow return after so long shishou?" Sakura asked hiding her hope from coming into her tone. "I honestly don't know Sakura," Tsunade replied. When the dust cleared and there was a black sleeveless coat with a white inside on him and his kasa in the air. "Wow his hair is white now," Naruto stated. "And the only thing that would make that happen would be mastering his demonic and hollow powers," Shizune said. "What hollow powers?" Hinata asked.

Then everyone saw black with a red out line form a mask in his left hand. His right hand holding his sword which now had a small black chain coming from the crab and the blade being completely black as well. "What's that mask for boy?" Kisame asked. "This is my hollow mask. It grants me more power than you or that moron Orochimaru can ever dream of," Shadow said while he put on the mask. Everyone felt his chakra spike to new levels and they saw his arms were now that of a demonic nature (they look like that of Nero's right arm).

_ "Now lets begin I feel in the mood to kill something today,"_ Shadow said with his hollow's after tone. "What is with his voice?" Kiba asked. "That would be his inner hollow's voice. When he puts on that mask he and his hollow are pretty much in sink with each other," Asume replied. A red orb appeared in his left hand. "I don't know what your trying kid but it won't work," Kisame said as he charged Shadow. Half way to him _"Cero!"_ Shadow yelled and shot the cero at Kisame which hit him dead center. He flew throw 5 trees before stopping.

Kisame got out of the tree and coughed up half a pint of blood. There was a hole in part of his shoulder. _"You are the first to ever survive one of my ceros before. Now try this Kisame…Getsuga Tenshou,"_ Shadow said. He made a horizontal slash and the same black with a red out line went straight at Kisame who barely dodge it. Then Itachi appeared near Kisame and they both disappeared.

Shadow took off his mask when he felt their chakra was in the land of water. Then released his bankai, kept his demonic arms and cracked his neck, knuckles, shoulders, and back before he started to walking towards the main gates without his kasa or cloak. "And where do you think your going Shadow?" Tsunade said appearing in his path. "Well I was on my way to my home before you got in my way. Now if you would be so kind, get out of my way," was Shadow's reply.

"What about your promise," Sakura said with the hint of worry that only Shadow picked up on. "What promise and to who was that promise to Sakura," Shizune asked. "I never forgot Saku and I will for fill it right now," Shadow said and was right in front of Sakura before they both disappeared and reappeared at the gates. "How did you do that Shadow?" Kakashi asked.

"It is one of my moves that's faster than most jutsu. It is called Flash Step only allowed to those that are a Soul Reaper," Shadow said then a boy came walking by with a chain coming from his chest. "Excuse me boy come here," Shadow said and the boy walked up to Shadow and the end of the crab of his sword started glowing blue and he touched the kids forehead and he turned into a butterfly and started to go towards the clouds. "Well that's another soul that the hollows won't be getting their teeth on," Shadow said and started walking everyone was right behind him.

"So Shadow are you going to tell us what you did to that kid?" Kurenai asked. "I preformed a Tonsoul. It sends the soul it is preformed on to go to the Soul Society where some of the people go when they die," Shadow replied. "Okay where do the rest go?" Anko asked. "Well for those like Orochimaru for example they will turn into hollows which devour souls like the one we saw. They do this so they can become stronger. But we as Soul Reapers are to stop them and to do that we use our zanpakto to kill them and they go to the Soul Society to start a new," was Shadow's detailed reply.

"Wow that was descriptive," Gai said. "Well I said that much to answer other questions you might have had. Oh and Gai you start with the youth stuff and this goes for you to Lee I will send you through a wall," Shadow warned in a monotone voice. Then they entered a clearing that they didn't know was there and in the middle was a fortress with a moat around it and they started to here music (band: Skillet-song: Monster) and everyone saw Shadow's foot tapping to the beat and singing along with the song.

**The secret side of me**

**I never let you see**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**So stay away from me the beast is ugly**

**I fell the rage and I just can't hold it**

**It's scratchin' on the walls**

**In the closet in the halls**

**It comes awake and I can't control it**

**Hidin' under the bed**

**In my body in my head**

**Why won't somebody come**

**And save me from this make it end**

**I fell it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**My secret side I keep**

**Hid under lock and key**

**I keep it caged but I can't control it**

**Cause If I let him out**

**He'll tear me up break me down**

**Why won't somebody come**

**And save me from this make it end**

**I fell it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I fell it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**Its hidin' in the dark**

**Its teeth are razor sharp**

**There's no escape for me**

**It wants my soul it wants my heart**

**No one can hear me scream**

**May be it's just a dream**

**Or maybe inside of me**

**STOP THIS MONSTER!**

**I fell it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I hate what I've become**

**The nightmare's just begun**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I fell it deep within**

**It's just beneath the skin**

**I must confess that I fell like a monster**

**I'm gonna lose control**

**It's something radical**

**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**

Everyone was surprised by how well Shadow could sing. They kept walking and listening to Shadow sing along with the song. With a flick of his wrist the draw bridge came down and they kept walking and into a village that they never new about and there were ninja or just well trained civilians all around them. They also saw that they were heading for the central compound which they though is where they would find the leader of this village.

But little did they know that they had traveled here with the leader of the village. They went in and Shadow called out "Yo Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish we have company and this round it's the good kind and there my friends from Konoha." Within seconds of the sentence being finish four people stood in front of them. "Everyone this Dante, Nero, Mary but we all call her Lady, and this is Trish," Shadow said and pointed to the person of each name. "Well nice to meet you four but who runs this village?" Tsunade asked.

"Well that would be Shadow," Dante said nonchalantly. Everyone looked at Shadow who had sat down at a desk and started doing paper work rather fast. "Shadow you never told us that you ran a village," Sakura stated. "Well you never asked so I didn't tell," he said without looking up from his work. Ten minutes later Shadow had finished walked into the living room and saw everyone talking about something or another.

Shadow walked past them and went into the kitchen he was busy making a sandwich when the phone rang. He went into the living room and picked up the phone and said "Devil May Cry." everyone waited Shadow put the phone to his shoulder and said, "Dante we have a little problem." "Shadow I know when you say little it is a big problem now what is it?" Dante said. "Well we have trouble at Fortune again and well Kyrie is in the line of fire she's at the Order of the Sword HQ. They called because shit is getting thick and well they're starting to get in," Shadow said and looked at Nero who was now ready to go and he looked pissed.

"Shadow we'll come help you. Those guys don't know who there messing with," Sakura said. "Sorry guys but you can't come with us, not on these jobs," Shadow said. "Oh and why is that Shadow, too dangerous for us?" Tsunade said. "No it's too deadly. These aren't other ninja these are demons and we are the only ones that have had experience in fighting these demons so just stay here," Dante said. "No we're coming weather or not you like it," Sakura said. Everyone saw the look of disappointment on Shadow's face. "Here this is what we do for a living Sakura," and he snapped his fingers and on the screen played a video and everyone except the five fighting and killing demons left and right.

Dante, Nero, Lady, Trish, and Shadow were at the door ready to leave when Sakura saw them. "How long have you five been doing this?" Sakura asked fearful. "Well I've been doing this for 50 years," Dante said. "I've been doing this for 40 years with Dante," Trish said. "I've been doing this since…my father died by one of them," Lady said with sadness evident. The Konoha ninja now new that when it came to her father it was a touchy subject. "I've been doing this since I meet Dante at my hometown of Fortune which was 10 years ago," Nero said. "And I've been doing this since…eight years ago," Shadow said. They turned around and left the compound Shadow turned around and said, "We'll be back in a few months." with that they left without further word.

It took them six months to get the job done and get Kyrie to come with them. It was three weeks before Christmas. The battles were long and hard but when you have backup it is always easier. They walked back inside and Shadow took the nearest chair took off his first sword the Dark Rebellion, his second sword Dragon's Bane, and both his pistols. Dante and Nero took the couch at the far end on either side took of their weapons Nero's Red Queen and Blue Rose. Dante's Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory. Kyrie sat next to Nero and put her head on his shoulder.

Everyone was relaxed for the fist time in six long unrelenting months. Then the Konoha ninja came in and saw them and Naruto just had to ask "How was your job guys?" "Well the fights were a pain in the ass. The pay was good and everyone this is Kyrie, Nero's girlfriend," Shadow said tired written all over. "Shadow how bout you go and have a nice long hot shower and get some food and turn in," Sakura suggested. "Thank you Sakura I think I will. Dante you know where to put my weapons so put them away for me," Shadow said going towards the bathroom. "Alright Shadow," was Dante's reply.

Shadow came out of his hour long hot shower in his night clothes Dr. Pepper pajama pants and that's it. He went into the kitchen grabbed himself a bowl of noodles and put the contents of the two bags in and then put the water in. Put it in the microwave for five minutes. Then everyone else came in when there was only 30 seconds left on the clock and Shadow cursed his luck. "So Shadow what you having? It smells really good." Naruto asked. "I'm having some ramen from my private stash." was Shadows reply. Then he took his food went to his room shut the door and turned on the TV and started eating.

Then the next morning they went and both took a shower. Put on clean cloths and went to the living room and there was Dante, Nero, Lady, and Trish. "Well there you two are. Next time you guys go at it try to keep it down," Dante said. Shadow and Sakura were wondering where everyone else was.

Then as if on cue everyone else along with Sasuke Uchiha came in through the front door. "Okay someone tell me why in the name of unholy Hell is the Uchiha doing in my village, NOW!" Shadow said angry that he was in his village. "That's my question. Why are you here?" Sakura asked uncaringly. "I want you with me Sakura. Now and forever," Sasuke replied. "No. I don't see that ever happening now or ever," Sakura said.

"Oh and I thought you loved me Sakura," Sasuke said smugly. Sakura and Shadow looked at each other and started laughing at Sasuke. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "The Uchiha fell for your little charade Saku," Shadow said when they got up. "Well it was your plan," Sakura said kissing him before turning around to see everyone's shocked faces. "What you honestly thought I would go for some egotistical, self absorbed prick over someone that I've been in love with for five years?" Sakura asked amused.

"What so you're saying you love this freak and just let everyone think you loved me when he was gone?" Sasuke asked angrily. "He's not a freak and yes I have and if you can't believe it then go fuck that snake master of yours and leave me and the man I love alone Uchiha," Sakura said. "I love you too Sakura and Dante, Nero throw this piece of trash out of my village and wipe his short term memory." Shadow said.

"Alright, on it Shadow how far away do you want him?" Dante asked. "Put him in the Valley of the end. Oh and before you do that Uchiha Blood chain number 89," Shadow said. Then out of nowhere chains made of blood grabbed Sasuke to where he couldn't break free. "What the hell did you do to me asshole?" Sasuke asked. "Well that is a kido spell that binds the person of choice to where they can't move," Shadow said happily. Then Dante and Nero knocked him out and took him out of the village.

"Now who found him and brought him into my village without my permission?" Shadow asked glaring and with a monotone voice. "That would be my doing Shadow," Naruto said. "Why am I not surprised that it was you?" Sakura said. "Well probably because we expect that from him Sakura," was Shadow's answer. Then Shadow went to his pile of paper work which he completed in no time.

"Well now that the paper work is out of the way what do you want to do?" Shadow asked Sakura. "Well I think a walk in the park would be nice," Sakura replied. "Alright let's go then," Shadow said taking her hand. Then they went out in the park and they sat at a bench. Sakura put her head on his shoulder and everyone else entered from the gates in front of them. They saw that Shadow had his eyes closed, his arm around Sakura's waist and she had a happy look on her face just like Shadow's.

"Aw, they look so cute together and they make a cute couple to," Trish said happily and touched Lady's hand with her own making her blush slightly and look away. "Well we should leave them be and have there time together," Dante said. "Or we could spy on them?" Ino put in. "You do Ino-pig and you'll be in a world of hurt," Sakura said without opening her eyes. Shadow was laughing with out opening his eyes either.

"How long have you two been awake?' Tsunade asked. "Since you entered the park or my guard would still be down. Why do you ask?" was Shadow's answer. Then Shadow and Sakura both left in flaming cherry blossoms. Everyone else left the park shortly after they did.

When they got to the house Shadow and Sakura were making sushi and rice for dinner. They walked into the living room to wait and talk about anything new. "Sakura I need you to give me that butcher knife to your right," Shadow said and Sakura threw the knife at him he caught it at the handle and started cutting the fish with it. "Shadow give me the fish when your done," Sakura said. He gave her the fish and she put it on the rice and rapped it with the seaweed and they put it on the table.


End file.
